LA HIJA DE NICK
by Franbed94
Summary: UNA VISITA SORPRENDERÁ A TODOS INCLUYENDO A NICK,UNA MUJER BUSCARA LA AYUDA PARA UN PROBLEMA GRANDE QUE SE PRESENTARA A LOS VENGADORES Y REMOVERÁ UNAS CUANTAS PREGUNTAS INESPERADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Tony organizo un reencuentro en la torre star, después de todas las batallas que habían afrontado después de lo ocurrido en nueva york y la caída de Shield ,por medio de jarvis logro encontrar a sus compañeros o más bien familia vengadora.

Steve que había estado con Sam en la búsqueda de Bucky ,Thor quien regreso de visitar Asgar, Clint había estado trabajando con Fury en una misión secreta, Bruce quien permanecía en un pueblo tranquilo pero comunicado con Tony ya que trabajaban juntos en nuevos equipos para los vengadores, Natasha también había regresado de buscar una nueva identidad.

Reunidos todos en la torre junto a Nick quien se había disfrazado para que no pudieran reconocer algún enemigo, una visita inesperada los sorprendió entrando como si nada a la torre .lo que más preocupo más a Tony pues ni siquiera sonó la alarma que había colocado.

¿Quién eres tú y como entraste aquí? Pregunto Tony llamando la atención de todos

De inmediato se giraron a la mujer parada junto a la puerta, llevaba un gorra. Unos lentes oscuros, vestida de negro al igual que el chaleco que llevaba su cabello era un poco más oscuro que el de Nat.

-yo te vi en Shield antes de la batalla con loki, hablabas con Fury cierto? Pregunto Clint

\- ella estaba en el hospital cuando supuestamente Fury murió. Afirmaron Steve y Nat

-también estaba cuando entramos en la cueva donde se escondió Nick, después de que se enteraron que él estaba vivo. Dijo María Hill

-¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? Pregunto Fury sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes quienes aún no obtenían una respuesta de la mujer.

-Que gusto volver a verlos vengadores, dijo la mujer

-Como que volver a vernos, según parece te conoces con todos aquí menos con migo, dijo coquetamente Tony ganadose un codazo de Peper quien estaba junto a él, era broma¡

-Señor Star, le respondo su pregunta mi nombre es FENIX no soy una enemiga si es lo que piensa, si nos vimos en todos y cada uno de los lugares que nombraron.

-Bueno sabemos tu nombre, que nos hemos visto pero que haces aquí. Pregunto esta ves Steve un tanto sorprendido por la expresión de Fury.

-Necesito su ayuda en un problema que sé que ustedes conocen. Esto sorprendió y confundió a todos los presentes.

-Qué tal si nos cuentas todo desde un principio y para quien trabajas. Sugirió Natasha examinándola con la mirada.


	2. Chapter 2 MI NOMBRE ES FENIX

-Como ya les dije mi nombre es fénix, trabajo para una organización secreta, seguíamos la pista a Shield ya que Fury trabajaba en la forma de implementar las armas con el cubo, cuando sucedió lo de loki, el día que nos viste Clint. Le pedí a Fury que no siguiera trabajando en ese proyecto pero no me hizo caso, trate de evitar que loki utilizara a Clint para sus planes malvados pero nuevamente falle y todos sabemos lo que sucedió, así que empecé a trabajar por mi cuenta ya que no recibiría ayuda de Nick…

-Espera un momento ustedes de donde se conocen, tienen una relación, ummm Fury que guardadito te lo tenías yo que pensé que no tenías corazón –dijo Tony llevándose un mirada homicida de Nick.

-Continuo con la historia –respondió fénix ignorando la pregunta de Tony-seguimos vigilando los movimientos de loki y Clint quienes encontraron mucha ayuda en los enemigos de shield. sabíamos que la esperanza que quedaba era que ustedes trabajaran en equipo ,por esa razón contactamos a colson quien acepto en ayudarnos ,lo que no nos imaginamos es que fuera a llegar a tal punto de enfrentar a loki ,fingimos su muerte y Nick entendió que necesitaba de mi ayuda para poder lograr acabar con loki y el ejército chitaur i. pero aunque acepto mi ayuda debíamos permanecer alejados de ustedes esa fue la condición de Nick…

-porque le pediste eso, pregunto Clint a Fury. Pero él seguía viendo directamente a fénix.

-Cuando Bruce salió del helicarriel después del ataque sorpresa para liberar a loki, logramos llegar a donde el cayo y lo encontramos medio desnudo ,logre convencerlo de regresar con ustedes aunque fue difícil al principio …

-como lo convenció? Nos sorprendimos cuando lo vimos llegar en una motocicleta .pregunto Steve

-Solo me dio lo que quería APLASTAR y me prometió poder hacerlo .dijo haciendo reír a todos allí

-Eso sí que lo hace feliz .dijo Thor

-Después de todo so un nuevo problema se presentó ,detectamos a hydra dentro de Shield mandamos la información confidencial a Nick ,esa fue la misión en la que trabajo Steve y Natasha,sabíamos que hidra iba a hacer todo lo posible para evitar que encontraran la ubicación de un proyecto oculto .cuando supieron por medio de un espía que Nick recibió esa información trataron de matarlo enviando el proyecto oculto, me logro mandar un mensaje que solo yo podía leer diciéndome que confiara en el capitán , Natasha y María Hill .le pedí que fingiéramos su muerte para poder eliminar a Shield e Hydra sin que se dieran cuenta…

-Por eso nos vimos en el hospital, cierto pregunto Steve

-Así es capitán ,a decir verdad no quitamos la vista de ustedes pues sabíamos que Hydra iría por ustedes y por supuesto los coloco como enemigos e infiltrados ,cuando encontraron a Sam nos dimos cuenta que había trabajado en operaciones pequeñas para nosotros por supuesto era de confianza .

-Trabaje par ustedes, en serio cuándo? Dijo Sam

-Nuestro trabajo es mantenernos en el anonimato pero lo que si te podemos decirte es que teníamos guardado el par de alas que se llevaron .rieron Steve y Nat al recordar lo que habían pasado para poder conseguirlas..

-cuando María Hill los llevo adonde Nick se escondía, yo estaba entregándole el plan de ataque que tenía Hydra utilizando el armamento de Shield,no pudimos seguir hablando ya que ustedes llegaron así que tuve que salir de allí pues no era bueno que nos viéramos aun ,tuve que desaparecer por un tiempo pues una inesperada visita del soldado del invierno ponía en riesgo su plan de acabar con Hydra ..

-Como así porque te perseguía el soldado a ti. Pregunto Bruce..

-¡POR QUE ELLA ES MI HIJA Y ELLOS LO DESCUBRIERON¡ DIJO Fury dejando a todos los presentes en shock

Un silencio lleno el lugar.

-coooommmooo? DIJERON TODOS

-Así es por esa razón solo pude facilitarles unos pocos armamentos y el helicóptero para que Nick pudiera llegar a donde se encontraban los directivos y Natasha .contesto Fénix


End file.
